Roses
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: He gave her 9 roses, and another one, fake. She asked him why, and he answered, "I will love you until the last rose dies." "But fake roses don't-" "Exactly." NejiTen Fluff! Oneshot...


**Roses**

"_Tenten?" Neji called to me. "Tenten, are you there?" _

"_Yes, Neji… I am…" I grinned. "What, you don't see me?" _

_He smirked. "Of course I can. Listen. Er, I wanted to talk to you about something." His smirk faded a bit and was replaced by a sweet kind of smile._

"_Neji? Why are you smiling? It's freaking me out!" I said, stepping backward one step._

"_What's wrong with me smiling, Tenten? I just wanted to talk to you about something." He thought for a while. "Important." He added after thinking._

"_What could be so important that you would climb to my bedroom window at 2 a.m.?" I teased him._

"_Tenten… I think I'm in love." _

_I choked. In love?! Neji Hyuga?! The guy I actually had fallen in love with too?! "W-with who?"_

"_Oh, she's really close to me. Almost like my sister. But then I decided to tell her something. I love her." He smiled at me._

_I rose my eyebrow, then something flashed in my brain. "Neji! You're still outside my window! I'm such an idiot!" I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Come in!" I opened my bedroom window. (Explanation: There is a very large tree near my window. Uncle wanted to chop it down (I live with him) but I begged him not to, since that's how my best friend entered my house when I was sick. My uncle doesn't like him much…) _

_He slipped in easily. "Thanks. I was starting to look like an idiot there." He smirked._

_I rolled my eyes. "It's 2 in the morning, how in the world could anyone see you?"_

"_You saw me." He said quietly._

_I sighed. "I saw you since you were, like, tapping my window, and disturbing my dreams." _And it was a dream about you confessing your love to me, too. Killjoy.

_He laughed._

"_Just get to the point already, Nej." I tapped my toes on the wooden floor, then stopped. My uncle would here it, if he woke up._

"_I said it already." He smirked._

"_Huh? Yeah, you're in love, but with who?"_

_He leaned closer to my face. "I just told her." He leaned back, watching my expression._

_What?! This had to be a dream. This had to be a cruel punishment from Kami-sama because I 'accidentally' tripped him while he was running '200 youthful laps around Konoha'. I pinched myself. "OW!" _

_Did I wake up?_

_No. Instead, Neji stood there, smirking at my pained look. "This isn't a dream, you know." He looked, amused, as I pinched myself more times._

"_This-" –pinch- "Has to be a-" –pinch- "Dream!!!" I pinched myself many more times, everywhere, on my arms, my face, my hands… "Because you just said that you love me. _

_You would never say that to me."_

"_Tenten…"_

"_This stuff only happens in dreams, you know, when the guy you love says that he loves you too..."_

"_Tenten?"_

"_Wait, if this is a dream then why am I talking to you?"_

"_Tenten…"_

"_You'll disappear when I stab myself with this kunai, probably-"_

"_TENTEN!"_

"_Yes, apparition?" I said, reaching for the kunai on my dresser._

"_Don't touch the kunai, Tenten. I'm not an apparition. And did you just say 'when the guy you love says that he loves you too'?" he said, raising his eyebrow._

"_Yes, I did." I said plainly, truly believing in the apparition._

"_Then, that means you love me?" He said, both eyebrows raised now._

"_Yeah." I answered. "Can I wake up now? I just-"_

_I never finished, since the apparition was now kissing me. HUH?! He's… he's… kissing me! And I'm not waking up. This is such a cruel dream. My knees sank under me as I started kissing the apparition. Hey, this is a dream. Better make the best of it._

_He released me and looked at me, surprised. "See, you didn't wake up. I'm not an apparition. I'm real."_

_I was still in a daze after the kiss. "You can't be real. I just-"_

_He stepped closer to me. "What more should I do so that you'll believe I'm real?" he teased._

"_You can pinch me, if you want."_

_He pinched me in the cheeks. "Hey!" _

_And then I noticed something. I didn't wake up. _

--

"Tententententententententententententententen!!!!!!" A voice woke me from my daydream. Lee…

"What?!"

"Well, you just spaced out after I started talking to you. I was wondering if you were okay." He said, eyes full of concern.

Current situation: Lee and I were waiting by the waiting ground, Neji and Gai-sensei haven't arrived yet. I was leaning on a tree, tossing a kunai with one hand. Lee was in front of my face.

"I… spaced out?"

"A-ha! You were thinking about that day, huh?!" Lee pointed his finger accusingly at me.

"What day?" I said, innocently.

"When Neji admitted that he loved you and you thought it was a dream until he kissed you, you know, THAT day." Lee said, grinning evilly.

I blushed.

"Knew it." He grinned smugly.

"Look, Lee. It was 4 days ago. I haven't seen him since then. That, and he left after kissing me a _second time_. I don't even know if he was playing a practical joke on me." I said, looking at the floor.

"He was not playing tricks on you, Tenten. I told you already, he's been in love with you since after our first Chuunin Exams. We were 13. Now we're 18 and he still loves you. That's 5 years."

I stared at him. "Lee, I can't get over the fact that you know how to speak contractions now. I mean, you've been doing it for a year, but I mean, it's really creepy."

"Stop changing the subject! Look if you want me not to speak in contractions, then I would be happy to youthfully oblige!" he grinned at me in a teasing way.

"Okay, the no contraction thing is good." I laughed.

"Anyway, it's the truth, Tenten! He loves you. He LOVES you. He even kissed you. Why don't you believe?"

"Yes, why don't you?" Neji's voice came up from above us. I blushed furiously. This move, however, was not unnoticed by my green confidant. (even though he got rid of the no contractions deal of his, he has yet to lose the green.)

"Why, HELLO, Neji!!! We were just talking about you!" He smiled at him.

To make matters worse, Neji had landed right next to me. Before I knew it, our hands were intertwined. "Why are you holding my hand?" I asked, but didn't make any move to remove my hand.

"I said it 4 days ago, right? I love you." He grinned.

Coming from him so straight made me blush. "Right."

Lee piped up. "And she loves you too!"

"Lee!" I yelled.

He let go of my hand. "What is wrong with you? Why won't you believe me? Or at least act like we… you know… like each other."

"Neji… I… just prove that you love me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He just smiled. And snapped twice.

Just then, Naruto came in, holding a rose in full bloom. He handed it to me, and stood to the side, next to Lee. Then Sakura came in, holding another rose. She also did the same thing as Naruto, winked at me, and stood next to Naruto. After her, it was Sai, who smiled at me, then Ino, who grinned maliciously, then Chouji, who was also holding a bag of chips, then Shikamaru, who smirked, then Shino, who, well, didn't show his emotions, then Hinata, who smiled shyly, and finally Kiba. Well, it was Akamaru who was holding it. A total of nine roses. All in full bloom. "Neji…"

He held up a hand. "Wait. There's one last rose." He withdrew a rose from his pocket. I accepted it, then felt the stem and petals again. It was fake.

"Why is it fake?" I asked him.

He kneeled down, took my hand, the one that wasn't holding nine roses, and smiled. "He gave her 9 roses, and a last one, fake. She asked why, and he smiled at her and replied. 'I'll love you until the last rose dies.'"

"But… fake roses don't…" I got it. He looked at me and smirked.

He stood up, and cupped his right hand on my cheek. He closed the 3 inch gap between us, and smiled into the kiss. Finally, when he released me (and everyone standing behind him – except Shino, although I think he was touched – started smiling, while the girls broke into a few happy tears.

He leaned close to my ear, and before he leaned in to kiss me again, whispered in my ear.

"_Exactly._"

O_o_O_o_O

**Whoosh! It's done! The third one shot of my little one shot rush!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I think Tenten was so funny when she thought it was a dream, you know, in the beginning. She really didn't believe him, right? By the way, the first part was Tenten's flashback, a daydream, of when Neji confessed his feelings for her. **

**I'm planning, by the way, on a Akatsuki one shot for my next goal. Probably no romance, but I'll try. I'll try a humor one, though, and sneak sweet moments with Pein and Konan. **

**Until next time, DATTEBAYO~**

**Ka-chan, nejitenteji10sasu10**


End file.
